garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Fire
Name: Sept of the Midnight Fire *'Location:' Locale, British Columbia *'Composition:' Mostly Uktena. *'Totem:' N/a *'Nature:' N/a *'Level:' N/a *'Sept Alpha:' ~Cold Lake~, Adren Philodox Uktena *'Caern Warder:' N/a *'Moon Bridges:' Frozen Blood *'Former Residents:' Nascha *'Visitors:' Crescent Wing, Reggie, Jacinta *'OOC Contact:' Wizards History: N/a Persons of Note: :Jacob Lost Soul, Galliard who came to the Hidden Walk to deliver a message as part of his Rite of Passage :White Bison, Homid Theurge Uktena Athro, retired Banetender. She visited the Hidden Walk briefly to deliver Atcen, a metis Wendigo cub. Additional Notes: Excerpts from January 2005 Moot: : Jacob begins delivering the message from the other sept's Alpha. ~In late July of last year, emissaries from the Sept of the Hidden Walk traveled to the Great North with two tainted fetishes taken from fallen Black Spiral Dancers. These emissaries--the pack called Crescent Wing, led by Sheeaghan of the Fianna--traveled to find the Sept of Midnight Fire, an Uktena sept, to perform this cleansing. With Crescent Wing came Rags-to-Rags, an Uktena homid to serve as a guide. A very obvious and intentional stress is added to Reggie's breed name. There was some miscommunication prior to the groups arrival, likely due to using a spirit as an intermediary rather than a galliard, and it was unclear what the Hidden Walks true intent was for their mission. Fortunately, Sings-to-Spirits, a Galliard Fianna of the Crescent Wing pack, was more glib of tongue than his pack alpha, and was able to clarify why these two tainted fetishes were being brought to Midnight Fire--for cleansing and to see if either of the fetishes could be reclaimed for use by the Garou in defense of caern and Gaia.~ :Jacob looks over the assembled garou, signaling the importance and gravity of his upcoming words. ~Sings-to-Spirits and the other members of Crescent Wing negotiated the following pact with Cold Lake, Adren Philodox Uktena and Alpha of Midnight Fire.~ Jacob pauses, then states the terms of the agreement agreed upon by the pack from the Hidden Walk. ~In recompensation for the Sept of Midnight Fire taking and cleansing these two fetishes, the Sept of the Hidden Walk offers first pick of the reclaimed fetishes. The one not chosen by Midnight Fire will be returned to the Hidden Walk.~ He waits, letting the gravity of this sink in. :Jacob resumes speaking after a pause to let the assembled garou fully digest the terms of this agreement, an agreement proposed by members of the Hidden Walk and not Midnight Fire. He then promptly addresses the thought that many garou have likely already considered--and Endures-Pain just vocalized. ~Cold Lake was careful to point out to the pack the strong possibility that one or both fetishes might be damaged or destroyed during the attempt to remove the taint from them, and that if this occurred with even one fetish, the Sept of the Hidden Walk would receive either a damaged fetish or nothing at all. Crescent Wing agreed to these terms, gave the fetishes to the Garou of Midnight Fire, and departed.~ :Jacob finishes the last of the message he has been tasked to deliver, aware of the growing unrest and quiet comments from the members of this foreign sept. ~I am here to announce the results of these cleansings as part of my rite of passage. Both fetishes were cleansed, but only one survived the process. The second fetish was unfortunately destroyed. As per the pact made between Crescent Wing and Midnight Fire, Midnight Fire has first pick of the two fetishes--and chose the fetish that survived the cleansing process. We offer our regrets that the second fetish did not survive.~ Jacob tactfully ends his message here so as to not rub in the fact that the Hidden Walk is getting absolutely nothing out of the deal. Finished, the cub offers the bones back to Sifhuil and hesitates to see if he ought to run from--rather than return to--the mob of Garou in the center of the caern. Category: Caerns Category:Uktena Septs